This is a continuing application and claims priority to application Ser. No. 10/346,786 filed Jan. 17, 2003 now abandoned.
The present invention generally relates to costumes for theater and belly dancing. Specifically, the present invention provides an interchangeable and washable costume system and method of manufacture. Belly dancing and theatrical costumes can be extremely costly. For example, belly dancing costumes can cost around $900–$1,500. Also, performers may be required to wear a number of different costumes for a single show. For performers, this can be very cost prohibitive. Another problem is that a performer may be required to do a number of costume changes very quickly. It may be undesirable to entirely disrobe and change costumes for a number of reasons. Firstly, the time required to change may be viewed as too long. Second, a performer pressed for time may be required to entirely disrobe in front of everyone backstage to change his or her outfit in time to get back out on stage. Changing outfits may, therefore, be undesirable for a number of reasons. Because of this, it would be desirable to provide a costuming system that is capable of being easily interchanged.
Known within the art are articles of clothing that provide interchangeable straps and portions. For example, Hall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,598, discloses an exercise brassiere having an outer layer adapted to fit over the wearer's upper torso and shoulders. The inner layer and the outer layer are constructed of lightweight, stretchable fabrics. The inner layer has cut-outs for receiving the breasts of the wearer. A middle layer may be provided for extra comfort. A covering layer may be included to cover the outer layer. The covering layer may be constructed of a decorative fabric, suitable to the taste of the wearer, so that the exercise brassiere can be worn alone as a top. A decorative fabric ruffle may be attached along the seam extending about the neck opening.
Koenig, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,928, discloses a garment attachment that can be attached to clothing. The garment attachment is a decorative, flexible panel that can be attached to clothing. The device is attached to clothing by plurality of snap fasteners.
Laudick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,230, discloses a halter top made from a portion of a pair of pants. The connecting straps are formed from material removed from the pants and attached in a configuration such that the former back pockets from the pants make up the cups of the halter top or bra and cover the wearer's breasts. The shoulder and side straps are trimmed to a desired length from the seam of the pants.
Hopps, U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,466, discloses a support garment having a multi-layered rectangular front panel and a back panel and two adjustable shoulder straps interconnecting the front panel and the back panel and extending about a wearer's shoulder. The support garment can be worn in place of a bra, or over existing clothing or even as an outer garment. The straps are of a wide design to help disburse strain. The straps may be adjustable. The straps are fixed to the back panel and are provided with hook and loop fasteners to interconnect with matching hook and loop fasteners located on the interior surface of the front panel.
It is also known to provide strapless bras, i.e. bras with a body portion but no straps, as well as tank tops with adjustable straps. Additionally, it is known to provide tank tops with removable straps so that the tank top can be converted to a tube top. Also, it is known to provide a bra with straps which are detachable from the bra body at the back end, and attachable together to form a “halter” style bra.
While it is known to provide bras and the like with added and removable straps, it is submitted that none of the prior art disclose all of the elements of the present invention, nor do they disclose all of the benefits of the present invention. In particular, heretofore there has not yet been a system, method of manufacture and method of use that provides for an easily changeable costume system that allows for quick costumes changes without having to entirely undress and allows for the purchase of add on decorative items to allow for costume changes without having to buy an entirely new costume.